Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 February 2016
01:22 Repeater1919's plants 01:22 Waaaaah 01:22 I got swarmed 01:22 like Glenn 01:22 Keepo 01:22 Colonel-shroom 01:22 Kappa 01:22 Wierd heads 01:22 COLONEL-Shrooms 01:22 ? 01:23 Warworld Dimension 01:23 hai 01:23 Random summon I made? 01:23 Anyway, sup 01:23 It's been a while since I came to this wiki's chat. 01:23 ye 01:23 Hallo 01:24 @HkH which level 01:24 idkwhoyouare 01:24 4 01:24 Tx public void for the help 01:24 Eh, what happened to your text shadow, HyperKing? 01:24 It became 01:24 fancier 01:24 idk 01:25 Still, that shadow text is misplaced. 01:25 but in other news it looks cool when I do this 01:25 it is not misplaced 01:25 it is february fools day 01:26 It is to me. 01:26 Still, that "coding" though. 01:26 February Fools Day 01:26 my favorite time of the century 01:27 qaat 01:27 wat 01:28 wait did Ives call me public void 01:28 yeah 01:28 Hello public void 01:28 how it is possible 01:29 because Ives = Tomato 01:29 Really tomato 01:29 I'm still here 01:29 um orb 01:29 I found a.. glitch? 01:29 ? 01:30 http://prntscr.com/a4uqmd 01:30 Those are epicfaces 01:30 in one place 01:30 not hurting me 01:30 Wats calling you public void "Orbacal" 01:30 wat 01:30 Wats wrong srry 01:30 WHO LIKES MY PLANT IDEA: 01:31 Sider 01:31 Every zombie on its lane *Excluding Zombots and gargantuars* gets hypnotines and pushed into random lanes. 01:31 DONT STEAL ME FREENDZ 01:32 hmm 01:32 it probably follows point near you and your hitbox is not touching their 01:32 @Ives nothing, public void is my pre-name 01:32 k 01:33 mine is 01:33 - I'm 01:33 cri 01:33 which level 01:34 4 01:34 I'm watching them pile-up 01:34 and orbagels post is (){Console.WriteLine(username)} 01:34 01:35 there should be few spaces but fsr css omits them 01:36 @HkH ye, it is possible to make them collide with each other but it will be hell 01:36 :o 01:38 oh waffles level 8 01:38 the level which caused grei to literally ragequit and delete game 01:38 play level 5 01:39 :o 01:39 asdf afk 01:42 WAT 01:43 ? 01:48 vc,hdkjgv 01:49 Sider 01:56 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:58 Supback 01:59 @Homing 01:59 Very mature 01:59 yay 02:00 So mature, man. 02:00 Sup 02:00 whats going on then 02:01 why did MSP have to link to COPPA 02:01 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 02:01 Sup 02:02 *You must be 12 or younger to legally outsmart COPPA. 02:02 when is potato tomato 02:02 lol 02:04 Kombat Potato 02:04 ,making GFX 02:04 Tomati-on vs. Sub Potato 02:04 So long to finish my agme 02:05 Too lazy to make better title 02:05 hmm 02:05 I have returned! 02:05 Ed som 02:05 Supback 02:05 What are you guys talking about? 02:05 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 02:05 And I have never met you before, Kirbybot..... 02:05 same 02:06 *You must be 13 or older to spam stuff. 02:06 jk though 02:06 And ded 02:06 The number of users, including me is 5. 02:06 jk on that "spam stuff" part. 02:06 I need help on my game :p 02:06 *You must be this "corn" to enter. 02:07 You're a bad joker 02:07 Yes I am 02:07 hay 02:07 Because "reference" 02:07 Sider 02:07 :I 02:08 you broke rule 54 of chatrooms 02:08 @HTR 02:08 I thought Chatrooms rules only reached 52 02:08 wat 02:08 no they added 3 more 02:08 >they 02:08 sawwhat 02:08 rule 54 = when you link a page 02:08 Man, why do they keep doing that 02:08 what was it 02:08 always say shameless advertising or something like it 02:08 HKH, MSP, O sometimes don't :) 02:08 Main Page 02:09 and neither do you sometimes 02:09 I wish but I have not do it though/ 02:09 ^nothing there 02:09 User:Orbacal 02:09 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 02:09 Shameless Advertising! 02:09 Something, [[|there]]. 02:09 Kappa 02:09 Kappa 02:09 kappa 02:09 Kappa 02:09 Keepo 02:09 (kappahd) 02:09 Ha 02:09 (kappahd) 02:42 its capital god 02:42 Chosen one? 02:42 G. O. D. 02:42 GOD 02:42 Jesus 02:42 Ron 02:42 (ron) 02:42 @IAmASeagull 02:42 Get 02:42 On 02:42 Dunk 02:43 Wat dunk? 02:44 3c 02:44 !fcoices3d 02:44 What da flunk, IAmASeagull? 02:44 I have no idea 02:44 gtg brb 02:44 Bye 02:45 Still, what da flunk? 02:45 idk 02:46 Shift 02:46 lemme test somethings 02:46 !i 02:46 !il 02:46 !ill 02:46 !illuminati 02:46 !tri 02:46 !triangle 02:46 fssg 02:47 wut, Mattycn 02:47 !fchoices5....idk 02:49 hugeOkay/huge 02:49 * Okay 02:50 huge I suggest only using huge text to warn people not to spam or another bad deded, or it will spam, I warned you not to spam so I can use huge text 02:51 huge I suggest only using huge text to warn people not to spam or another bad deded, or it will spam, I warned you not to spam so I can use huge text /huge 02:51 eh whatever 02:52 Still, there is "big". 02:52 wut 02:52 Well, I cheated though. :P 02:53 Peeked through the source. 02:53 xD 02:53 I just randomly type a choices 02:53 fchoices4c 02:53 !fchoices6f 02:53 there is a secret f choice 02:53 feshe told me about it but I forgot 02:54 :/ 02:54 Wow, just a game over for that random too. 02:54 the devil thing 02:54 I seen that 02:54 !fdeath 02:54 !fdeath 02:54 k 02:54 !fchoicesdevil 02:54 !fchoicesdevil 02:54 !fchoicesdeath 02:54 starts with F 02:54 then r 02:54 Friend I think it was 02:54 !fchoicesfriend 02:54 wat 02:54 !friend 02:55 !fchoicesa2 02:55 !fchoicesb1 02:55 !fchioces1b 02:55 s is at the end 02:55 friends! 02:56 !fchoicesfriends 02:56 !friends 02:56 !friends 02:56 !ffriends 02:56 n is before s? 02:57 fr_ns I think 02:57 _ = idunno 02:57 !fchoicesf1 02:57 !fchoicesf6 02:57 Awikiboy 02:57 can you tell me where to find the source 02:58 Well 02:58 I gtg 02:58 Oh, that is spoilers, do you wish to be spoiled? 02:58 *is a spoiler 02:59 ye 02:59 so we can find the evil place 02:59 Here, take it. 03:00 oh 03:00 its !frowns 03:00 Lel 03:00 Supback 03:00 gonna add this sorta thing to my wiki 03:01 :| 03:01 how do I enable javascript on my wikia 03:02 oh 03:02 I have to email some peeps 03:02 ok 03:03 k 03:04 Now, I gtg 03:04 cya 03:05 Alt+F4! 03:05 (which is my "bye" in Windows shortcut form) 03:05 wow 03:05 you need to review every page you make using custom JS 03:05 Yep 03:05 Hmm... 03:05 :P 03:05 How about this page? 03:05 gotta wait a bit then 03:06 MediaWiki:ImportJS 03:06 You know, with that page, you can import JS sources via the dev wiki without going to the review thing. 03:07 *from the dev wiki 03:07 Perfect for the impatients! 03:07 k 03:08 also 03:08 how long does a review take (and getting custom JS on your wiki) 03:08 Ikd 03:08 *Idk 03:08 Last time for me, that took like one day and a few hours. 03:08 oh ok 03:09 wat 03:09 Gold Account? 03:09 And how did you do that 03:09 Lel 03:09 Only Chat mods can do that. :P 03:10 xD 03:10 Watch 03:10 !goldaccount 03:10 waffles 03:10 awww 03:10 See, I can't. 03:10 HTR 03:10 I wish I could do !poop 03:10 So can't you, HTR! 03:10 im adding it on my wiki 03:11 !12 03:11 and your chatmod on it 03:11 some don't work 03:11 :D 03:11 Supback, Eevee 03:11 It's been a while. 03:11 along with and other stuff 03:11 Haui 03:11 It's 21! 03:11 I made some plants 03:11 And a world 03:11 21 is the best answer! 03:11 Hi 03:11 Actually, can you delete pages AWikiBoy? 03:12 gonna write my ideas in notepad++ 03:12 @Transforming Eevee 03:12 Nope actually.... 03:12 :( 03:12 Rollbacks can? IDK 03:12 I am not a staff member here. 03:12 Can anyone here delete pages? 03:12 BJ and Orb 03:12 New idea for new 12th world for PvZ2 03:12 Bearjedi 03:13 ? 03:13 Hey 03:13 The 2000's 03:13 Deletion 03:13 !revoloution 03:13 foddle 03:13 Dn't need to 03:13 I don't care about Illuminati. 03:13 Dude 03:13 Dogtail :) 03:13 New idea for new 12th world for PvZ2 after Modern Day 03:14 Just put the Already existing template 03:14 dun dun dunnn 03:14 Grapes 03:14 NEVEH, illuminati 03:14 Grapes is like Grapeshot 03:14 Still, I gtg 03:14 Alt+F4! 03:14 I can't wati to add this to my wiki 2016 02 18